Dirty Laundry
by d.wolpertinger
Summary: Smut. Rated M for Mulitasking chores and


Yuzu inhaled deeply into Mei's panties while taking a break from sorting their laundry on the couch, carelessly intoxicated by the scent. When, suddenly, Mei walked purposefully from their bedroom on her way to the kitchen. She eyed the blonde intensely, as Yuzu yelped in fear and quickly shoved something between the cushions, surrounded by the couple's clothes.

Disregarding her wife's usually odd behavior, Mei poured tea into her favorite teacup while watching the blonde from across the counter. Yuzu was frozen in place, turned into stone from sensing her wife's penetrating gaze on her back. Did Mei just see her with a nose full of her panties? Was this the end for her?

Meanwhile, Mei had no time to question the blonde's strange antics, right now. She deliberately ignored Yuzu's bright red and mortified face heading back to their room on her return trip with a snubbing frown without exchanging a word. She had precious homework to do.

Their bedroom door closed and Yuzu let out the biggest exhale of relief with Mei's scent leaving her nostrils. She retrieved Mei's dirty undergarment from the cushions and delicately rolled the fabric between her fingers. She couldn't resist smelling them again, even though the newlywed was almost caught a second ago inhaling her spouse's delicious aroma like fresh baking. It was an undeniable fact that, even after marriage, Yuzu couldn't shake off her pervertedness when it came to Mei and her alluring pheromones.

After another sniff, Yuzu stubbornly shook her head in an attempt to abandon the perverted thoughts her lover's smell stirred up. Mei was busy and she hadn't even started their laundry yet.

Returning to the comforts of their bedroom, Mei sat down with her homework, letting her tea steep. She couldn't help but ponder what Yuzu was doing that made her act so unlike herself. For some reason, it unnerved her. She knew that Yuzu was in charge of their laundry today, so why was she so embarrassed? The blonde always did the couple's laundry, almost screaming out loud that it was her favorite chore when it came time for it to get done.

It took all of Mei's calculating mind to figure it out. Maybe, Yuzu had ripped one of their garments, perhaps? No, that couldn't be it. Even though the blonde wasn't the best at chores, she wasn't so careless to wreck their clothes, at least thus far. So, maybe Yuzu was being lewd and-

No.

That couldn't be it either, as Mei forcefully stopped that ridiculous train of thought. She went through her list of other possibilities without coming to a satisfying conclusion. It bothered her but she resolved to put it aside for now and resume to more important matters, like her studies. She agreed to confront Yuzu about it later when the blonde finished doing their laundry.

But after a hour, Mei realized Yuzu had not come into their room to check up on her, to see if she wanted lunch, or to change clothes repeatedly like she enjoyed doing on the weekend. Perhaps, the blonde was doing her own studying in the living room? However, Yuzu's homework was still in her school bag, next to their bed. Like a virgin, Mei wondered if Yuzu was going to touch her homework at all this weekend.

Mimicking her mood, the president's stomach growled in frustration. She had not eaten since this morning when Yuzu had cooked her some dangos. Her favorite, besides crepes. So, didn't Yuzu know she was hungry by now? The blonde pretty much had a mental timetable of her eating habits, since Yuzu was the one that did all the cooking in their relationship. Mei sighed, eyeing her work, feeling grateful despite her hunger that she had married such a domesticated woman that cooked and cleaned without ever complaining.

So, where was she?

Closing her notebook, the president decided to take a break from her work to figure out where and what exactly Yuzu was doing. The hangry raven-haired woman searched the living room only to find their clothes scattered in confusing color piles along the couch. Yuzu was missing, like a kidnapped Cinderella. Finalizing her priorities, Mei pushed the idea of attempting to cook soup for herself and continued in her search for her adorable maid turned escapee.

Kumagoro watched on cutely from his chair at the table, while Mei scanned the apartment. She opened the pantry, but realized Yuzu would be too small to fit in its confined spaces. She checked the closet next, because surely for the longest of times Yuzu liked to be in the closet. But still, nothing. The cabinets, Mei glanced at, and knew by heart Yuzu could not get up there and stuff herself inside like a contortionist. Oh, the endless possibilities that the blonde could hide but Mei could not find her.

Until she heard a faint noise…

Mei heard a rustle, the briefest of sounds, from the laundry room. Of course! If Yuzu was doing laundry then the most reasonable conclusion would be that she had wandered into the laundry room where clothes were washed and folded. Quietly, standing next to the door, Mei turned the knob and, like a horror movie, she wiggled it trying to get the door open. It didn't budge but the rustling noise persisted, unfazed.

Mei pressed her ear to the door, listening. What could Yuzu possibly be doing in there that she needed to lock the door for?

Mei heard the faintest of moaning sounds. The blonde inside was not doing laundry, if she was sexually groaning like that. Mei deduced the situation. Yuzu was in the laundry room with her wife's clothes, so Mei tried to think of her most recent dirty linen that required washing. And she realized with a hand muffling her gasp that she had masturbated in her underwear yesterday because she couldn't wait for Yuzu to finish with her after school detention. It had completely slipped her mind that Yuzu, happily taking their hamper, had most likely discovered her used and moist lady wear and-

Mei pressed her ear eagerly with all her might against the door, grossly fascinated to hear what Yuzu was moaning about. She heard, "Oh Mei, I love your smell, it's so hot," through the thin wood. The girl kept her ear glued, as Yuzu kept going, "Oh yes, oh god, keep going. Fuck, I love how you're my naughty wife now."

With heavy breathing, like the air had condensed into thick sex sludge, Mei felt her own body become hot and wet at the same time. Was Yuzu's pervertedness rubbing off on her? Because instantly, Yuzu turned her on, while the blonde didn't even know that she was just outside the room, so close, yet just out of reach to the actual thing she was masterbating about.

So, carefully Mei wandered her fingers down into her skirt, finding the places only her Yuzu could explore. She reasoned she didn't want to bother her lover, as Yuzu was busy with herself. So, while fireworks shot straight into her core, Mei would just have to pleasure herself, while listening to the blonde call out her name along with other vulgarities. Mei circled her fingers around her already wet slit, trailing it slowly like Yuzu did to her. She could hear the blonde increase her panting and her throaty noises, like it was an unknown race between the two, and Yuzu was winning.

Mei wasn't known to lose, so she quickly sunk her fingers inside, pushing them as far as they could go against her inner pleasure box, creating that slick traction. The sensation caused a sporadic pant to escape. And the two newlyweds, unbeknownst to each other, were off to the races, servicing themselves to erotic images of each other masterbating, while they actually masturbated. It was all, ironically, quite confusing but nonetheless kinky.

Increasing her thrusting, Mei fully lost herself in pushing towards that sweet release, her pleasure skyrocketing as the blonde let out a shuddering cry. It helped her picture that it was Yuzu the one doing it to her and it made her drip. However, before Mei could finish, the door flung open like a newly cast sail, and Mei's head smacked into it with a resounding thud.

"Mei!" The blonde yelped in surprise. The raven-haired girl crumbled to the floor, as graceful as a wounded queen, with her hand down her skirt. Seeing little adorable birdies circle around her head and feeling a bump forming, she had hit her temple pretty hard - but most importantly she didn't know if she had came or not.

"Mei, are you okay!? What were you doing outside the door?" Yuzu asked, having a fresh glowing look about her. Ready to hug and kiss her wife's pain away, she noticed that one of Mei's hands was down her skirt, and the blonde widened her eyes in wonder, "Um, Mei?"

"...Were you doing... what I think you were doing?"

"Oh," Mei scrambled to remove her hand, fingers moist like a damp sponge, feeling it so unlike her for getting lost in such a selfish moment, "I was... getting carried away." Her throbbing head was now a mere inconvenience to her surfacing embarrassment. She couldn't believe that Yuzu had this hot and dirty effect on her, turning her into a sexy and burning mud pie, just like that.

Yuzu knelt next to her, feeling the same way. She tried to make Mei feel not so bad for what she did, "It's okay!" The blonde gave her a reassuring smile, even more brilliant in aftersex glow, "I may have gotten carried away with doing the laundry myself." She motioned to the washing machine, newly started, that had Mei's masturbated panties in it, "Sorry, but I felt like getting a little naughty, just like you did yesterday." After nervously revealing their secrets, Mei softened from her rigid state, trusting in Yuzu. In turn, the blonde loved how she could ease her wife into being more honest with her natural and sexual cravings.

So, as Mei had not gotten off, the head trauma girl confided "I..I haven't finished yet." She shot Yuzu a shy, but desiring look, which Yuzu happily took the hint and helped her lover to her feet. She embraced Mei and gently kissed her midnight hair, while giggling, "Then, I'll take care of this bump after, okay? But first-"

Mei felt her senses melting at having Yuzu take control, leading her towards the washing machine that was shaking softly with their garments.

"I bet I can get you finished before the washing machine ends," Yuzu commented cheekily, lifting Mei up onto the machine. The girl's slippers fell to the ground, as Yuzu spread her partner's knees with a sultry dominance. Mei smirked at the temporary power she let Yuzu have, the feeling igniting her core all over again.

Yuzu unzipped Mei's skirt and began sliding it off like delicate silk until Mei commanded in a husky tone, "Keep it on, Yuzu."

She couldn't let Yuzu have all the control over this wonderfully unexpected situation, so easily.

"But you can take off everything else." Mei compromised, which made Yuzu grin. She found her lover's authority just too cute right now, as she removed Mei's sweater and bra instead. And, although she thoroughly enjoyed seeing Mei completely naked, she couldn't resist her beautiful master's wishes. She kissed the surrendered flesh, softly and delicately like falling cherry blossoms along her neck and chest. Taking a moment to tease Mei's flower petal nipples, Yuzu radiated her happiness when Mei affectionately murmured her name. She loved Mei with all her heart, so whatever she wanted, Yuzu would do anything to make her happy and wanted.

"I think I might have to do the laundry again today," Yuzu said smiling, while sliding Mei's wet and unneeded underwear from underneath her skirt and down her legs. Her panties fell to the floor, as the two stared into each other's eyes like they were each other's delicious crepe. Mei slightly pleading, while Yuzu with a mischievous twinkle. The washing machine rocked slowly, as Yuzu lowered herself between Mei's splayed legs, raising her skirt and diving below the fabric to find her love's honeypot of liquid heaven.

Resting her back against the vibrating machine, Mei whimpered her mewls of delight with half-lidded eyes, while Yuzu pleased her. The blonde caressed her wife's dripping sex, noticing how close Mei really was before she hit her head on the door. Yuzu teased her entrance with firm but gentle strokes, feeling Mei's toes curl on her back. She licked with the barest of flicks against her wife's most sensitive spot, besides her ears, sending shivers down the girl's body. The blonde wasted no time after that in gliding her two shortened manicured fingers into Mei's awaiting entrance. It had waited long enough.

Mei moaned eagerly, feeling Yuzu fill her, as the washing machine added its steady vibration. Being newlyweds, this was a perfect way for the two women to jump start their happily married life together, by fucking while doing chores. Yuzu rocked her fingers to the rhythm of the cleaning cycle, as Mei tilted her head fully back letting the blonde have total control of their lovemaking for once. Her hands grasped the sides of the machine, in an attempt to stable herself, while Yuzu's name escaped on repeat from her lips in elegant satisfaction.

Mei was glad that she caught Yuzu masterbating while doing their laundry, as the blonde steadily lapped her tongue against her delicate clit while driving into her. She should try to catch Yuzu doing other dirty things more often, Mei thought before her mind focused solely on the triggering spasms shooting down into her core. With ever increasing pleasure, the blonde serviced her wife at her own leisure until Mei started to aggressively become undone, losing her regal resolve and grabbing a fistful of golden hair trying to drive her wife's beautiful face faster against her womanhood.

"Yuzu, don't stop," Mei demanded, almost feeling herself on the edge. The blonde didn't falter, continuing to lick circles, then up and down, and all around Mei's flower to the quickening beat of the cleaning cycle's next stage. Mei's insides started to clench uncontrollably from the friction of Yuzu's fingers, the vibration of the machine and Yuzu's circus tongue performing its final act.

"Yuzu! I'm-" Mei grabbed both sides of Yuzu's head as the raven-haired goddess shooketh in ecstatic release trying to stabilize herself. Yuzu wonderfully let Mei tangle herself in her precious blonde locks, while hearing Mei scream sensually from their laundry room.

After her screams had faded along with her twitching orgasm, Yuzu released herself from between Mei's legs, wiping her mouth while savoring the last drops that came out of her lover. The blonde lingered a kiss on Mei's glistening brow, stroking her ears, and loving how Mei smelled, touched and tasted all at once.

However, when Yuzu pulled back after listening to Mei's breathing return to its slow but deep pace, she became face to face with one of Mei's intense stares. Like supergirl, Mei needed no recovery time from her orgasm, ready to go again.

"My turn."

Without giving Yuzu any chance to refuse, Mei ensnared her lover, wrapping her legs and arms around the blonde's body like a trap. Trapping Yuzu's beautiful ass. With a forceful kick off the side of the still going washing machine, Mei used her weight and force to send both of the them to the floor with Mei being on top, her natural habitat.

Yuzu yelped in surprise, as Mei took things now into her own two hands. She knew her wife just couldn't stand being bottom for the entire thing.

"So, I do believe you need to be punished." Mei whispered into the blushing girl's ear.

Yuzu, dazed and confused at having Mei straddling her in only her skirt, asked bashfully, "Why?"

"Because, you were smelling my panties on the couch, you pervert."

"I... I-" Yuzu tried to reason but she was too caught up in the fact that Mei was beginning to tie her hands together with Mei's very own dirty underwear that she had previously discarded. Feeling her hands getting tied and one very strong hand trapping them above her head, the blonde was at the mercy of her wife's dominant and sexual prowess.

Not that Yuzu minded, as Mei's perky breasts dangled above her face, as she finished with the knot.

With the last stages of the washing machine turning in the background, Mei proceeded to possess Yuzu's skin in love bites and hard kisses, while unbuttoning her shirt with highly skilled fingers. Even though it was difficult for Mei to focus, especially after just being fucked royally on the washing machine, the student council president felt a strong obligation to punish the blonde for her naughty deeds. So, nipping and suckling her way down Yuzu's body, Mei heard the rising gasps and pants of her lover as she trailed so ever closer to her sweet spot.

But Yuzu wasn't going to get away with smelling her filthy panties so easily.

Oh no.

"Don't move, Yuzu." Mei commanded, releasing her hand from her lover's tied wrists. Yuzu obeyed her wife's instruction, satisfying a very primal urge in the future successor of the Aihara Academy. Hiking Yuzu's skirt to pool around her hips and straddling her, Mei hovered her endlessly wet vagina just above Yuzu's aching crotch. The girl looked at the enticing display of her disheveled prey. Clothes undone, breasts heaving in her pink frilly bra, and hair scattered like sun rays and forested eyes mirroring her salacious craving, Yuzu looked absolutely incredible.

Yuzu's slightly swollen lips pouted, "Mei-"

"Quiet, Yuzu."

Slowly, Mei trailed her hands around her extravagant gyaru bra, watching Yuzu squirm underneath her calculating gaze like a lioness deciding how to ambush her next meal. Deciding not to cut her pretty bra as a formidable punishment, Mei thought of something much more erotically sinister, combining pleasure and pain. She pulled Yuzu's equally frilly panties down and moved her legs so that her and Yuzu's legs were criss-crossed, like two scissors. The junction between Mei's thighs rested perfectly against Yuzu's throbbing center, ready to trib.

Torturously, so torturously slow, Mei began to grind into the blonde, as Yuzu was tied and gasping on the laundry room floor. Mei wanted to hear Yuzu beg for her orgasm as punishment and reward for being a pervert. The newlywed rolled her hips with a fluid grace, ignoring the obvious wanting moans of her lover to quicken her rubbing and just fucking ride her.

"Mei. Seriously, you're teasing me!" Yuzu groaned, arching her back to increase the friction between their two moist womanhoods.

Enjoying the blonde's intensely aroused displeasure, Mei slowed even more, taking in the pulsating whimpers her turtle's tribbing pace yielded.

She wanted Yuzu to grovel, "Why were you smelling my underwear in the first place, Yuzu? Why didn't you just come and get me from the bedroom?" The pressure between their thighs was unbearable. Not only was Mei performing physical punishment on her, she was now enacting verbal warfare, all in the name of prolonging her pleasure suffering.

"Mei, I'm sorry! I just didn't want to bother you while you were studying!" The blonde whined.

"Why couldn't you have waited until after?" Mei pressed more firmly into the girl's soaking folds.

"Because... because...," the blonde was panting so heavily and bucking her hips furiously to release such prolonged sexual agony, but Mei stayed on Yuzu like a professional bull rider, "-because I just fucking love how your dirty panties smell, Mei! Okay!? I love it!"

The blonde couldn't deny that she had an affinity for Mei's smell like a bee's attraction to a pollinating flower. Mei was her Garden of Eden and Yuzu absolutely loved every single thing about her, even down to the smell of her used undergarments and sex torture.

"Yuzu." Mei narrowed her eyes down at the sweaty, half naked mess of a beautiful wife she had underneath her, "I love you. You're the only one I want to smell my dirty underwear." She realized again, she really needed to work on being less forceful with Yuzu when she said that. But when she saw the blonde's entire body flush at her confession, Mei knew Yuzu had understood the undeniable affection that was still so difficult for her to portray with words alone.

A small smile formed on the blonde's lips, followed by a short loving whimper, "So, touch me, then."

Nothing else needed to be said after that. The love between them ignited like wildfire as Mei proceeded to ride Yuzu like a champion equestrian in the laundry room. As Kumagoro remained unruffled at the sounds of the two newlyweds grunting and panting for each other like they were two very horny rabbits, the entire apartment echoed their sex symphony. I'm sure the teddy bear was glad that their mother was working late tonight.

When it was over, the two hard working girls achieving two orgasms each tonight, Mei collapsed blissfully tired on top of Yuzu who was also numb and glowing, again.

Rainbowing her arms around her wife, because her hands were still tied together, Yuzu affectionately hugged her lover. "I think I'll do our laundry every day now," Yuzu murmured, feeling light headed and so in love with this amazing person she held in her embrace, listening to Mei's relaxed breathing while nuzzling into the blonde's neck.

"Please do. Actually, for next time can you wash the dishes? I don't think we've done it there yet," Mei managed to languidly breath out. Yuzu laughed at her wife's subtle clues at wanting to make love all over the apartment while getting out of doing chores. Honestly, Yuzu couldn't gush more to her friends that their married life was certainly off to a great start!

"Sounds good. How about I wash the dishes after Harumin and Matsuri come over for our movie date tomorrow?" Yuzu giggled. She really didn't mind one bit about this arrangement. And, as if on cue, the washing machine made a finalized beeping sound, indicating that their clothes had been washed. After today, the two could never think about doing chores the same way again.


End file.
